The Zelda Scrolls: From Here to There
by Piece of Peace
Summary: Link meets a woman who feels insecure about herself and after spending some time together, she starts to have affections for him, but he doesn't realize it at first. Who is she? Hint: It's not Zelda, but she is a Zelda character. Read to see who it is!
1. Chapter 1

(Anju comes to live in Hyrule for a while to escape her woes from Clock Town. She then meets Link who teaches her to confront her problems or else they'll just simply keep catching up with her again and again unless she does something about it. Link also unintentionally makes her feel better more than he thinks he intended and has a feeling that Anju is falling in love with…)

Chapter One

Anju finally arrived at Kakariko City in Hyrule. She had come here as a guest worker from her home in Clock Town in Termina. She wasn't very happy in her country and decided to get away just for a while at least until she decided what to do next. She had waited about a week to get a visa from the Royal Embassy of Hyrule in Clock Town as a guest worker. She was a receptionist and maid at her family-owned Stock Pot Inn. Now she would be working as one at the newly opened Great Fairy Hotel. Kakariko City was quickly growing in both population and economy so guest workers like her were needed to help provide needed workforce. It was night time when she finally got there but still early evening. She got a wagon that was still on duty to take her to the hotel. Kakariko was a large city she could see. There were a lot of night time pubs open and many walked the street.

Many of which walked together as a happy couple. Something she would have liked to do once but did not care any longer.

"Here you are Miss" the driver said and she got off. "That'll be ten rupees please" he said. Anju handed him the money and walked into the hotel. The hotel was very large and looked like it was a castle made from stone bricks and consisted of many structures and buildings. She walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, my name is Anju. I'm a guest worker that's been assigned to work here" she said to the lady.

"Oh, you're here. I'll let the manager know you're here right away."

Anju went to sit down at one of the several chairs available to wait. There were some people hanging around at the lobby. Anju once again gazed sadly at a couple she saw sitting down together alone holding their hands watching the rising full moon, bright in the sea of stars. The girl was leaning on her man and he had his arm around her…

_So romantic…_she thought. She didn't want to but thought back to her life in Clock Town when she herself had someone very-

"So you're the new guest worker?" interrupted a voice. Anju turned over and saw a large man in his late fifties or early sixties. He had gray hair and a mustache and wore a large red robe making him look like he was a monk of some sort.

"Uhm…yes, that would be sir. Are you the new manager?" she asked.

"Yes, young lady. My name is Rauru and I own and manage the Great Fairy Hotel. You know, I'm in great need of all the employees I can get. Welcome to Kakariko City. And what would your name be?"

"My name is Anju sir, pleased to meet you." She was sure to get up from her seat and bow a bit to be polite as she was raised.

"Now Anju, why don't I give you a little tour of our hotel here… I can say it is as good as any of the five-star ones at the Royal Capital over in…" Rauru began to say as he walked around with her following. But she wasn't paying attention and was lost in her own little world as the manager talked. Somehow, she had a feeling she was going to enjoy her time in this country and for a time be able to see what things were like outside Termina.

Yes, she would she thought happily for the first in about a month.

"…And just remember that this is where our luxury rooms are so be sure to be very nice and polite to guests in this section here as anywhere else and…" Rauru said not noticing that Anju was dazing off in her mind.

"…so you remember what floor you're assigned to, Anju?" he asked to see if she was paying attention but only to see that she was wondering in her own little world and not listening to him.

"Anju?"

_One week later…_

She hated it! Hated it! Everything here was just so much, so stupid! Heavily in tears, covering her face, Anju ran away from the Great Fairy Hotel not quite sure where it was that she wanted to go. She was really embarrasssed from all the attention and looks she was gathering from the townfolk. She could no longer take working in such a large hotel. There was just so much to do. There was all that cooking and cleaning and a bunch of other things, not like the small and cozy Stock Pot Inn in Clock Town. Her manager Rauru had told her how disappointed he was and that she was fired. Anju took it harder than she would have imagined. She figured the only reason why she was able to keep her job back home was just because her family owned it and they tolerated her. Anju was never able to know how to do things correctly or cook well. She now could see that she was now running toward the city exit. It was a few flights of stairs descending down. Good, she supposed. It would be perfect to get away from this no good for nothing city and get some fresh air!

It was on the last small flight of stairs she was running down on that she tripped through careless clumsiness and fell.

_About five minutes later..._

It was a bright sunny day and Link was riding through the lush, vast, and grassy Hylian Fields on his horse Epona. He thought of going to Kakariko City to pick up some food. He was getting very nearby after he crossed a small bridge which was over a passing stream when he saw a body lying down on the ground, seemingly unconscious. It appeared she fell down a flight of stairs.

"Hey, are you alright?!" Link called.

He approached her and got off Epona. The young woman had mid-length reddish brown hair and her face looked like it was a little wet. Had she been crying? But now wasn't the time to think about such things. She needed help. Carrying her with him, Link got back on Epona and headed into town quickly, making the stop to the hospital his first priority.

_To be continued..._

(So, what do you all think? By the way, once I think of a better title, I'll change it. Please review or comment!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Link parked Epona outside the hospital and carried the young woman with him and rushed in the building.

"Quick! I found this woman outside of town! I think she fell down the stairs!" Link said to the nurse at the front desk.

A pair of nurses came with a stretcher and put her on it took her away.

"Sir, could you come with us?" one of the nurses said. Link wasn't sure why they wanted him to come, but agreed. The two women went into a room and moved the lady from the stretcher to a bed and tucked her in.

"Sir, do you have any relationship to this woman?" one of them asked.

"…No…" he answered.

"Do you anyone who might know her?"

"…No…"

"I see then. We'll have to ask her when she wakes up. But please, if you'll excuse us, we have a patient to look after" the nurse said and moved over to make Link get out of the room.

"Alright" Link said. "But if she wakes up, can you tell her that I'll come visit her soon?" he requested. They agreed and Link left them to their work.

Getting back on Epona, Link rode they way to the Hot and Away restaurant. It was one that Link liked very much because he liked hot, spicy food. He would eat for a while and then go check on the woman he found earlier. Link paid the entry fee of thirty rupees and proceeded to his meal. He took a couple of BBQ ribs, some beef fried rice, and a sizzling fruit salad along with some Lon Lon milk, the best in all Hyrule. He was going to take a seat at a table until he heard someone call out to him.

"Hey Link! Over here!" said a man. Link saw that it was Talon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch himself. He was a big man and mostly bald on his scalp and powerfully built. And a bit short also.

"Hi Talon" Link aid taking a seat from across him an starting chowing down but yet with manners.

"Hi Link" the man responded. "What'cha up to today?"

"Nothing much. Just thought I'd eat little here" he began and then remembered what happened earlier. "I also found someone injured along the way. I think she fell down the stairs. I just took her to the hospital."

"Ouch!" Talon said but soon changed the subject. "You know, there's going to be a big celebration soon in Hyrule. It's going to be called The Great World Festival and its gonna be held mainly at Castle City for three days. They're expecting people from all over the world to come so the hotels are getting crowded fast" he began. "It's meant to honor all the peoples, cultures, and countries of the world in a big party! I was even asked by Princess Zelda to produce all the milk my ranch can to serve as refreshments. And you know what? As part of the festival, they want to have a fencing contest! You should enter" he suggested.

"Well…I'll think about it" Link said gulping down some milk but not too quickly. "How is Malon doing?" he asked to be polite.

Talon let out a little laugh. "She's just fine Link! She really knows how to look after horses and take of the cuccos and cows too. I think its time that she finds a special someone to live and work beside her until she grows old…" he said trying to hint at something, his gleaming eyes looking at Link which he didn't seem to care about. Malon was Talon's diligent and hard-working daughter who was very close to Link's age and were good friends with each other. She was often a helping hand for her father at the ranch and but often like Link, liked to ride horses to get from place to place. In a few ways, she was like a tomboy. Other interests of hers included archery, fishing, or just hanging out at one of the towns in Hyrule as a tourist. But she also had her feminine side and cooked, cleaned, and was very polite and had the manners of properly brought up girl.

Link and Talon finished their lunch and went off about their business. Before leaving the restaurant, Link made sure he got some grass and carrots for Epona to eat before going and took the time to wait. Wondering how his new acquaintance was doing, Link set off for the hospital once again.

She did not know how long she had been unconscious, but Anju woke up startled. But as she did so, her body ached a lot. _"Ahhh!…"_ she let out as though acid was poured over her. But she was surprised in her surroundings. She was in a bed, in a room, but not lying down somewhere on the ground after… after falling down a couple stairs. Feeling the pain again to lie back down on the bed, Anju wondered where she was. Just then, a nurse came in the room.

"Hello miss" she said. "A man found you lying down somewhere and brought you here. He said you fell down a flight of stairs, but luckily, you have no serious, life-threatening injuries. But you should rest for about two days to give your body time to heal. Now, can you explain to me what happened?"

After explaining to her, the nurse then asked about other things. Who she was, where she was from and why she was here. Everything seemed satisfactory and believable to her.

"Well Miss Anju, since you aren't a Hylian citizen, you'll have to pay the full medical bill I'm afraid. That's seventy-five rupees" the nurse explained.

Anju was then put in a state of worry. She didn't come to Hyrule with a lot of money and hadn't received her pay for working at the hotel due to her incompetence so-

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" the nurse said.

The door opened and a handsome young man with long blonde hair and dressed in a forest green tunic and clothes came in.

"Hello there" he said. "I'm the one who found you lying about. I hope you aren't too badly injured."

"No no, she's going to be just fine, ok? I'll be going now" the nurse said and left, leaving the two of them alone.

Link sat down on a chair beside the bed. "Well, my name is Link. What's yours?"

"A…Anju" she said softly. Link saw that she was a cute, pretty young lady but was for some reason…sad? Upset?

"Well, nice to meet you. So what happened to you?"

Anju explained again, only this time condensed from the already condensed version she gave the nurse. She also included a thank you to him.

"I see. Well, no problem" Link said but still not understanding why she seemed to look so downor why she was crying earlier. "Since you're going to be alright, I'll be leaving now. I have to get back home to Central District."

"No!...please, don't go yet" Anju pleaded from her bed. She hated to ask him but there was no one else to. And she also had a feeling that she could trust Link.

"There's that bill I need you to pay for me…"

"Hmm? Why can't you just pay it yourself?" he asked.

"I…I don't have a job and I've got no…money…"

Link pondered for a moment and decided that if she truly needed him to pay the bill off, then he would and finally be off. "Well, ok Anju." He headed for the door again.

"Mr. Link…there's something else I need to ask of you… can I…" Anju began not sure how to say what she needed and in a way that would persuade him to agree. "…Can I move in with you just for a little while?... I need somewhere to…to…" she continued but before she finished, she fell asleep instantly.

_To be continued…_

(Please, reviews would be very much welcomed! Thank you for reading everyone!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Hi everyone. I just want to say that I would like you to forget the name 'Central District'. I'm going to replace it with Magnolia Town. Don't you think it sounds better?)

Chapter Three

Link stared out his window in his room at the Sun & Moon Inn at the view of the usually inactive, but alive Death Mountain volcano that lay far up north of Kakariko. It always had a ring of smoke circling the peak. It was dusk so the fading dark, orange red light the setting sun was emitting on the world made the view Link was looking at a lovely sight. He had checked into the inn earlier and left Epona at the stable available. He expected that it might have had no vacancy left as Talon had told him but it there was still a lot of it available so Link guessed that it was only the luxurious and expensive hotels that was starting to get filled up with reservations. After Anju had suddenly crashed in slumber, Link for some reason decided to wait to tell her his answer until he saw her again. But tell her what? That he would not just accept someone he hardly knew to live with him or that he would? He had a feeling that he knew what he was going to do, but… was he just in denial of that?

"Hoot! Hoot! Good evening there, Link!" said a voice. Link saw Kaepora Gaebora fly from the air to a nearby tree branch next to his window. Kaepora was a big and rather plump owl with very long, elegant eyebrows with piercing eyes and along with his straight posture gave him a noble, dignified appearance. His look on his face was often one that was stern, but at the same time, he was always kind, light-hearted, and eager to offer anyone he met who was in need of advice or counsel.

How convenient.

"Oh, Kaepora. Hi there. So what brings you here?"

The owl chuckled. "Link, don't you know by now? I'm here to help you. Serve as a guide."

"Oh…well then, about what?"

"Link, it makes me proud to see you all grown up, making hard decisions, and constantly tackling all those obstacles in your life…and just because you love doing it" Kaepora explained.

"Uh…just what do you mean?" Link asked.

"Link, what I'm trying to say is this: listen to your heart. You'll know what to do if you just listen. And listen well. If you do just that, you'll see in the end that you won't regret it"

"Uhm…gee, thanks Kaepora…" he said, not quite sure what to say what the owl was even getting at.

"Oh, by the way, I have this message right here" he also said and Link finally saw that there was a letter rolled up with a ribbon placed around it being held in Kaepora's feet. He handed it over to him.

"Well my boy, I must be going off now. You be good, you hear? Farewell Link." And Kaepora flew off and away.

Link saw that the ribbon had the royal seal of four triangles arranged together to form an even bigger, single one with each of the exterior triangles colored in gold. This symbol was the mystical Triforce that represented Hyrule and the royal family. He unwrapped the ribbon and read the letter.

_Dear Link,_

_I would really appreciate it if you could pay me a visit, so I asked Kaepora when I saw him to give you this letter. You may or may not have heard, but we are currently planning for the Great World Festival to be held here at Castle City and I must say, almost everything looks in order and both my father and I are looking forward to it. However, there is just one slight problem. I would like to discuss it with you. I am very busy at the moment, but in a few days I will be free to meet you. Please do come to Hyrule Castle when you are as well. I promise that this is nothing very serious. _

_Sincerely,_

_Zelda,_

_Her Royal Highness the Princess of Hyrule_

So, the princess wanted to see him? Fine then, he thought. He would come to the castle when he'll be free in a few days. In fact, he'll come in two days when-

When Anju would be mostly recovered from her injuries.

That thought had come back to his mind. What would he do? He just remembered Kaepora saying that he should listen to his heart. Throughout his travels and journeys, Link had met and got to know people ranging from warmly friendly to hostile and mean. It was one of the two greatest joys of traveling, the other seeing all those wonderful and memorable sights. The people he had met were often in need of his help and he had often aided them and in return, he would receive gifts such as money or various miscellaneous items and most of all, that proud, elated, and sublime feeling. The kind that made him feel good about himself and that he was glad that he could help. Now he knew what it was he wanted to do and couldn't doubt it.

Link now anxiously awaited the moment when he would give his answer to Anju when he would see her again. After all, she only wanted to stay with him temporarily, right? His home in Magnolia Town was a little small, but it was comfortable and two inhabitants would be suitable. The town was also a peaceful, yet vibrant little place where there were all kinds of fun things to do like fishing, hiking, or even going on picnics at the park to name a few. It would be nice to have a companion for a little change.

He smiled to himself. Boy, this was going to be one simple, easy, yet still self-enriching side quest, even if he would not get anything material in return.

_About two hours later..._

As the sun descended and as the moon rose, Anju layed there in bed looking out the window from which gentle, soft winds came in. The night wasn't so cold, she thought. Right now, Anju was feeling embarrassed. Because she was careless, she fell down a flight of stairs, but even before that, proved herself to be almost completely incapable of looking after a (rather large) hotel despite working at an inn for much of her career. She almost wanted to cry again, but this time was able to resist. She then thought of how her mother was telling her that she was being so foolish, so stubborn to just venture out on her own all alone and that in the end, she would only be hurt. So far so bad, it was beginning to seem like it. As Anju stared out at the window from her bed, a sudden flicker of a sparkling projection appeared in the sky and then fade. And then another appeared. And another. And another.

They were shooting meteors! A whole shower of them was quickly passing by like waves of arrows being shot.

Getting up slowly from her bed because her body still ached, Anju went over to the window to get a better look at the little wonder before her up in the skies.

She then remembered one special evening when she was a young girl lying down on the fields with her father observing the sky up above. It was both one of the few and best of the memories she had of him. It was a cloudy night and not one little star or any trace of the moon could be seen shining.

_"Papa? Why are we looking at the sky?" the young Anju asked thinking it was boring and a waste of time. _

_"Well sweetheart, the stars are really beautiful, don't you think?" was her reply._

_"But I can't see any" she complained._

_"But don't worry, you will. Just be patient."_

_The moments went by and the sky only seemed to continue to stay the same._

_"How much longer?" Anju complained. Her father only chuckled._

_"One day you will Anju. And on one special night, you will see shooting meteors and they'll come down just for you to see them. And when they do, I want you to make a wish. They say if you do, it'll come true" her father tried to explain. _

_"What kind of wish?" she asked. _

_"Oh, any kind you want. It's up to you dear."_

_"So what are shooting-"_

_But before she could finish asking the question, Anju's mother called out to the both of them from the tent. She had her hands over her hips._

_"That's enough you two! It's way passed Anju's bedtime and you know it. Get over here this instant! I knew that camping out in the middle of the fields was a bad idea from the start and you dragged Anju and I along with it! I knew that you'd get too carried away with doing all these silly..."Anju's mother scolded as the both of them walked back to the tent with Anju sitting comfortably on her father's shoulders._

_"Should we wish for Mama to like outdoors better?" her father suggested looking at Anju with a twinkle in his eyes._

Closing her eyes and folding her hands together, Anju thought deeply trying not to waste any of the precious, limted seconds and moments she had until the shower stopped. But it came in time. "I wish for a happy life in a happy place with a special someone to share it with!" she said. Anju knew it sounded childish, or silly, but it felt good to feel like little girl again since that memory of her father came up. To be honest, she wasn't expecting anything really. When she opened her eyes, she saw that just a few moments after she uttered those words, the shower ended with a big meteor coming by and explode like a firework.

After that, glittering dust fell.

_Two days later…_

That morning when the sun had started to rise, Anju was finally able to move with greatly decreased pain. She didn't need to stay in bed any longer and the nurse had told her to just for a few days more to be careful and not move around so much to leave her body at ease. She also told her that the bill had been paid already by that young man who had dropped her off and come to see her, which provided some relief. But where was he? The nurse didn't anything else about him, she said. Did he leave her_? Forsake her?_ Well of course, Link had no responsibility at all to look after her and she had no right to want or request any more of him, nevermind asking if she could stay at his home, so it wasn't at all his fault and after doing more than he already should have done, it was time that Link just simply left her here and then now-

The door to the room opened and to Anju's surprise, there Link was, smiling.

"Hi Anju" he greeted.

"Oh, Mister Link. Good morning, I thought you already left…" Anju said. And then went straight to saying "Listen, I'm sorry to have asked you to let myself live with you…I really shouldn't have… I was just feeling a little upset and I didn't know what else to do."

"Please, don't apologize. I'd be happy to take you in temporarily. One of the great joys of traveling is meeting and getting to know new people, so this is nice for both of us" he explained. "Would you really want to come with me?"

Anju thought for a moment. What had been her 'home' in Kakariko City was simply a room at the hotel that was given to her by Rauru and now that he fired and evicted her, she no longer had a place to live. And there was something… something Anju trusted and sensed in Link's glowing sapphire eyes and his kind, friendly personality. She decided to go along with her feeling.

"Yes, of course… I don't have any other place to go to right now" Anju said almost just staring at Link unable to believe that she was this lucky.

"Alright then. Let's get ready. But before we go to my home in Magnolia Town, we have to make a stop first" Link began. "You and I will be visiting Hyrule Castle. Today."

_To be continued…_

(Please everyone! Send a review or comment and thanks for reading!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As Link rode on Epona across the fields during that morning, Anju sat behind him holding his waist. They had left Kakariko not long after they met at the hospital and briefly ate breakfast. She realized that while taking a carriage through Hyrule to get to Kakariko City, she had not even bothered to look at the Hylian Fields around her yet. It was very beautiful; green grass, flowers, and trees. 'This is a lot better than taking a carriage' Anju thought.

"So…Mr. Link, how long will it take to get to Castle City?" she asked, hoping to break the silence and have conversation.

"It won't be long. It takes just about thirty minutes to reach it from Kakariko. And please, it's just Link ok?" he said. "So how are you feeling?" Link went on to ask.

"I can move alright for the most part but I should be fully recovered in a few short days. Thank you for asking Mr…uh, I mean Link" Anju said calling him by just his first name for the first time. "Do you know why we're going to Hyrule Castle?"

"I don't know why, but Princess Zelda said she wanted to see me, so that's why I'm going. So you said you came here to find work? Where are you from?"

"Termina" she answered. "It's a country next to Hyrule. It's little but smaller though."

"I see. Well welcome to Hyrule and I hope you enjoy your stay" Link said.

"Thank you again…Link" she replied. Although neither of them realized it, Anju held on to Link a little more tightly and allowed herself to be snuggled more against him on his back.

Now they were there: At Castle City. At its entrance, the city was protected by a fortified wall and drawbridge. But in front of that, there was a group of carpenters at work, working on projects and buildings. Recently, it had been an objective of the royal government to focus on urban and domestic development, so Castle City was growing in size as well as Kakariko was. They entered the town and saw the streets were full of people, but yet there was plenty of room to walk around. The inhabitant or visitor could stroll along the one way street and choose from among a variety of shops or restaurants. They proceeded up to the town square where there were a couple other roads to go from, but it was clear where there destination was. Hyrule Castle was north of the city and there it was, nestled at the bottom of a sea of hills and gardens even further up north.

"We're in no rush, Anju. Since you're new to this place, let's look around for a little. Princess Zelda said that she wouldn't be busy today."

"…Uhm…that really isn't necessary Link. You should get on with your business."

"Alright. But later on, there's going to be a festival here. We'll come back later sometime maybe. But I think you'll enjoy the castle up there" Link said pointing to it.

They rode up the road on the path way. Here it was less active and much quieter. They stopped when a barred gate stood in there way guarded by soldiers.

"Halt there, sir" said the guard raising his palm. "Do you have any business with the castle here today?"

"I do" Link said and showed him the letter he got from Kaepora along with royal seal. The guard needed not to ask anymore.

"Ah, of course sir. Welcome to Hyrule Castle and hello. You may park your horse at the stable just a few steps over there. Do carry on."

They did as told and parked Epona and continued walking to the castle by foot.

"You can walk, can you?" Link asked just to make sure his companion was ok. Although her body was sore and not to mention injured, a simple walk wouldn't hurt so she said that she could.

"Hyrule's a beautiful country, Link" she said walking up with him to the castle. Outside the castle, a large, pretty garden was maintained neatly in squares or rectangles and trees had grown arranged in a straight line along both sides of the main road. The castle was large and looked similar on scale to the Great Fairy Hotel, but was larger and looked fancier, but for the most part, it appeared that castle was really just one building.

"Well, I'm glad that you like it."

Within the next few minutes, Link and Anju waited in the guest room sitting at the table. They were left with scrumptious refreshments and were told by an attendant that the princess would come shortly. 'So, it just seems that she's never not busy' Link thought, but yet didn't mind either.

"Tell me about your hometown Link" Anju said as she was eating some tarts. There was really nothing better to do so there was nothing wrong with talking.

"It's a medium-sized town. Not crowded, but yet active and the life there is simple. There's a lot of outdoor and indoor activities. There's a big ranch called Lon Lon Ranch nearby too you know. They allow visitors to come and I just happen to be a friend of its owner. We should visit some time" Link explained. "But Anju, I wonder… why are you here in this country?"

But before she could say anything, the door to the room opened and there, a young woman with blonde hair wearing a casual but silk, beautiful pink dress along with some jewelry. She was accompanied by another young woman also with blonde hair and a pink dress, but her clothes and hair were very different.

"Hello Link" the lady said and bowed. She noticed his companion sitting next to him. "Hello there to you as well. I am Princess Zelda. How do you do?"

"Nice to meet you Your Highness. My name is Anju and I'm from Termina."

"Link, Anju, this here is my friend Princess Peach. She's visiting here from the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Hello and nice to meet the both of you" she said. "I can see that you too have a knight just as Mario is mine!" Peach chuckled softly saying that to Princess Zelda.

Their stay at the castle was brief. All Princess Zelda wanted Link to do was to let Aratus the scientist, know that she wanted him to prepare fireworks for the upcoming festival. Aratus was an old man who used to live in a small house by Lake Hylia, but has since then moved to Magnolia Town where he still conducted research and experiments. He had a reputation as an odd, but friendly person and was welcomed by the townfolk.

"How far to Magnolia Town Link?" Anju asked as they were to exit the city.

"It's not very far. It takes about forty minutes from here. We should get there at noon" Link anwered.

Anju observed the bags and various equipment on Link's horse Epona. But the three most noticeable things she saw were a sword, shield, and a bow with a quiver of arrows. "Link, why do you have those weapons with you?" Before answering, Link let out a laugh.

"You're full of questions, aren't you Anju?" He went on to explain: "Well, I sometimes travel and travel alone so I bring it just in case…anything happens, I'll be able to protect myself."

"And where did you get Epona?"

"From a friend of mine at Lon Lon Ranch. In fact, it's almost like I own her and-"

"Help! Help!" cried a voice.

Link and Epona turned to see a long mustached man in blue overalls with green under clothes with a matching colored cap running toward them.

"What's wrong?" Link asked at attention.

"…M-my brother Mario…he was kidnapped by some ghost with a lantern!..."

_To be continued..._

(Make haste! The future of this fanfic before you is in grave danger! Ye must send a note of critical response, reception, or any other comments before it is too late! Review or do not review at thy discretion. But beware of the possible consequences that may follow from neglect of this forewarning… Even so, I thank thee for taking the time to read this. May the Triforce bestow upon thee the joys of reading. 'And reviewing'...)


End file.
